


Красота и молодость

by Redhat



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Explicit Language, F/M, Heavy Drinking, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhat/pseuds/Redhat
Summary: «В последнее время я часто думаю, с чего именно началась вся эта история. Вроде бы, если присмотреться, по отдельности никто не виноват. Виновато стечение обстоятельств, только вот какая штука: если какое-то долбаное стечение может вышибить у людей почву из-под ног, чего они стоят, эти люди?»





	Красота и молодость

 

_Florence and the Machine, “No light, no light”_

Здрасьте, я Фрэнсис, мне пятьдесят три, мать их, года и... Что, простите? А, здесь не принято сквернословить. Я понял, извините. Так вот, мне пятьдесят три, я держу заведение на Маркет-стрит в Диле, это улочка попен... перпендикулярно пляжу, севернее пирса и в глубине, там не так фешенебельно, мать его, но народ заходит. «У тетушки Мойры», для своих просто «Мойра», у меня с собой есть карточки, они как буклеты, но поменьше. Напитки и закуски, можно прийти пообедать. Как вы сказали они называются? Флаеры? Да, типа того. Можно раздать? После встречи, ясно, спасибо.  
  
Ну да, меня зовут Фрэнсис Родон Мойра Крозье, и я алкоголик.  
  
— Приве-е-ет, Фрэ-э-нсис! — звенит под потолком.  
  
А вот хрен вам.  
  
У нас в Диле, если у вас вдруг проблемы, какие-то жизненные неурядицы или грешки, с которыми не получается справиться самому... Короче, у нас в Диле с этим идут к мозгоправу, с ним и разбираются один на один. Никаких к херам собачьим сессий с толпой народу в церкви или в школьном спортзале по выходным. Ты находишь того, кто поможет, в интернете, подбираешь адрес, так чтобы не по соседству, но и не слишком далеко, садишься в машину или на поезд и едешь туда, потом бла-бла-бла, потом обратно. Взять, к примеру, Финглшем. Фнглшм. Чем хорош Финглшем? Всем хорош Финглшем. Там принимает толковый мужик. Мой старый приятель, Том Блэнки, тоже к нему обращался по поводу своей ноги. Сказал, что мужик толковый, а это лучшие слова, какие вы услышите от Тома Блэнки, ей-ей. Том Блэнки ни черта не заработал бы в рекламе («купите толковые колготки, милочка»), и эссе в школе наверняка писал херовые («толковый рассвет лижет толковый флюгер на крыше»), зато он точно знает, где правда, а где пованивает, так что, если вы живете в Диле, и у вас проблемы, поезжайте, куда и я — в Фнглшм. А потом приходите перекусить, и не в какую-нибудь пафосную сральню на побережье, а ко мне и к Мойре на Маркет-стрит.  
  
Я приехал в Дил шесть лет назад, когда получил «Мойру» в наследство от сестренок. Старые кошелки больше не желали трахаться с бизнесом, появились у них какие-то чумовые идеи про покой, тучу кошек и дом престарелых, но главное условие было, чтобы их не трогали. Ну, они обе и свалили обратно на родину, в Ирландию, а меня изволили осчастливить. Братец Фрэнк, который так и не женился и не завел себе даже мало-мальски приличную бабу, чтобы возилась на кухне и грела койку. Одинокий мужчина, значит, должен быть при делах, иначе запьет и все такое. Я все равно запил, но тогда меня вытащил Том Блэнки. Он живет в Диле с тех самых пор, как потерял ногу, тоже лет шесть будет. Так уж вышло, что на морской службе у Ее Величества никто из нас ничего не приобрел, а утраты оказались существенные. Ну, не суть.  
  
«Мойра» совсем малютка. Вид с улицы никакущий, витрина небольшая, да и вывески яркой нет, поэтому вы запросто можете пройти мимо. Я не стал вешать цветы в этих, как их, кашпо, или загромождать проход горшками с геранями, этой дряни здесь и так полно. Но вы обязательно услышите запах. «Мойра» пахнет как старый добрый дилский трактир времен контрабандистов и кораблекрушений. Толковый запах, так говорит Том Блэнки. Том Джопсон, мой единственный помощник, жалуется, что эта вонь распугивает нам всех потенциальных клиентов, а я считаю, что если клиент — мужик с потенцией, дым от мяса на гриле его пугать не должен.  
  
Короче, если вы заселитесь в гостиницу «Рояль», то бишь «Королевскую», которая у самого пляжа, и пойдете по Бич-стрит на юг, мимо антикварной лавки и «Черного Дугласа», то первый поворот направо и будет моя улочка. Тут вас накормят лучше, чем в любом «Рояле». Тут пиво, мать его, _пиво_ , а не подкрашенная водица, и виски никто не разбавляет. Дешевле тоже выйдет. Джопсон объяснит вам, где у нас что: музей истории города и флота, замок, местный театр, библиотека, если вам приспичит книжку почитать, и знаменитая Часовая башня, которая бывший маяк. Если вы симпатичная девчонка, Джопсон вам еще много чего расскажет и покажет, у него с этим проблем нет. Он вообще ловкий малый, шустряк. «Хотите, провожу вас на пирс, мисс?», и ресницами так «хлоп-хлоп» над этими своими прозрачными, как лед, глазами. Том Блэнки говорит, на пирсе надо повесить колокол и крестить в нем джопсоновых детей, когда таковые появятся. Бедняга Том... «Я думал, ампутируют только ногу, а мне будто вдобавок отхерачили яйца и половину мозга». Это все от лекарств, всяких там обезболивающих и прочего, и от возраста, хотя Блэнки, кажется, моложе меня.  
  
Дил — типичный морской городок, потому и забегаловки тут в основном нацелены на дары моря. Видите на карте, к северо-востоку, Гудвиновы пески? Я бы вам сказал, какие там дары: несъедобные. Еще там до черта тюленей. Любите тюленину или смотреть, как она развлекает публику во всяких, мать их, океанариумах? Гудвиновы мели— это кладбище кораблей. Мы с Томом Блэнки подписали уже две петиции против того, чтобы оттуда брали песок для строительства на Доверских западных доках. Слишком много обломков и неопознанных скелетов, грешно как-то все это ворошить. Джопсон ничего не подписал, он не верит в петиции, вообще ни во что не верит. Нигилист сраный.  
  
Хм-м, что-то я отвлекся... Да, море и его дары! Так вот, если вам нихрена не хочется рыбы, а хочется прожаренного стейка, или ладно, пускай и рыбы, но в нормальном виде, а не ракушку на лоскуте салата, и чтобы все это принес вам красавчик Джопсон вместе с пинтой славного пива, заглядывайте в «Мойру» на Маркет-стрит! Возьмите флаер, не заблудитесь. Если пойдете вдоль пляжа с юга, от «Кларендона» или «Уотерфронта», просто сверните в последний переулок перед стеной с буквами «Королевский отель». У нас только приличная публика, всякое дерьмо я выметаю поганой метлой. Ладно, Джопсон выметает, он ведь мой помощник.  
  
На пороге с утра до вечера сидит наш кот Франклин. Не спрашивайте, почему его так зовут, я не знаю, это все наследство от сестриц. Шотландский висломордый, кажется. Франклин собирает мзду объедками и вечно мяучит так жалобно, будто это ему лапу во флоте отхватило.  
  
Я все время отвлекаюсь, извините, просто редко удается поговорить по душам с кем-то кроме Блэнки или мозгоправа из Финглшема. Тот чувак считает, что каждую травму, даже самую старую, из детства, нужно проработать, пройти до конца сквозь пять стадий горя. Как бы вам объяснить... вот, к примеру, Тому ампутировали ногу, или Фрэнсису отказала (дважды, Карл!) любимая женщина. Сначала кажется, что это неправда: нога на месте, а дамочка вот-вот одумается. Потом вас затапливает гнев, вы клянете врачей-скоторезов, бабу эту гребаную, господа на небесах, крушите все, ломаете, уходите в запой. Затем наступает третья стадия, и вы начинаете торговаться. «Если я перестану пить, София вернется и полюбит меня, правда? Скажи, милый добрый боженька, ведь так и будет?» Том Блэнки на этом этапе стал грезить навороченным протезом за охуллион бабла, вроде как у того бегуна Писториуса. Даже подумывал написать куда-нибудь или взять кредит. Потом становится ясно, что никто не вернется и крутого протеза тоже не будет, и наступает вторая волна запоя. Это время, когда вам очень, ОЧЕНЬ плохо, вы НЕСЧАСТНЫ и не хотите жить или вылезать из постели. Я вот не вылезал. Ящик виски стоял под рукой, до сортира я кое-как добредал... с переменным успехом. Бедняжка «Мойра» была закрыта. Ну, а потом пришел Том Блэнки и вытащил меня из вонючей койки. Мы с ним на пару примирились со своими потерями. То бишь это, конечно, не совсем правда, я до сих пор Обижен, Оскорблен и Опечален (мужик из Фнглшм любит всякие слова на большую букву «О»), но и немножко Освобожден, есть такое дело. И я в завязке. Теперь я могу налить Тому Блэнки стаканчик и просто побазарить с ним, не роняя слюни на стойку. По-моему, это типа маленький подвиг и повод для гордости.  
  
Кстати, Джопсон тоже не шибко счастливый парень, рано потерял мать, а отца своего вообще не знал. «Хотите, провожу вас на пирс?», бля. Так что в «Мойре» волею судеб собрались страдальцы всех мастей. Нам еще транса с тяжелым детством не хватает, или домушника-рецидивиста, тогда будет полный комплект.  
  
Зато у нас есть Эдвард Чарльвуд. Наше солнышко Нед.  
  
Знаете, бывают такие до чертиков бесючие люди, на которых смотришь и сразу понимаешь, что жизнь твоя — полная жопа, притом вялая? Вот-вот. Между прочим, тем людям даже необязательно быть миллионерами в крутых тачках, или кинозвездами, или еще кем эдаким. Я однажды начал трепаться на эту тему мужику из Финглшема, он меня выслушал, а потом подсунул листок бумаги. «Пишите, — говорит, — что такого есть у мистера Чарльвуда и ему подобных, чего нет у вас». Ну, я и написал. Странно получилось, в основном глобальные понятия: молодость, здоровье, красота, вот это все, хотя первым делом я записал улыбку и отлично сидящий пиджак. София Крэкрофт (та самая, которая меня отвергла дважды) как-то сказала, что мужчина должен уметь носить костюм-тройку. В жизни не было у меня такого костюма, и у Блэнки тоже. Пятьдесят три гребаных года без костюма-тройки, мать-перемать!  
  
Говорят, военных узнают по выправке, а моряков — по походке. Я бы так не обобщал, потому что везде масса нюансов, но своя правда тут есть. С первого же взгляда, когда этот Эдвард зашел в «Мойру», я понял, что он военный, и не из абы каких, а из «парадных», из тех молодцев, которых на всяких торжествах выставляют вперед, которые приветствуют королеву во время ее визитов в части и так далее. Красавцы, сыны нации. Видишь такого на поганеньком ТВ-экране, и аж самому хочется выпрямиться, выкатить грудь и гаркнуть что-нибудь вроде: «Правь, Британия, морями!» Блэнки сам подобрался над тарелкой, когда к нам заявился этот мистер Пиджак Шесть Футов Плюс. Джопсон вперил в него свои зелено-голубые зенки и сам как будто поголубел на минутку, если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
  
Самое время мистеру Крозье вспомнить о толерантности и хороших манерах.  
  
Вспомнил? Продолжаем разговор.  
  
Если такой кавалер начинает заноситься, вы мигом понимаете, что вот еще одна пафосная задница, и чары спадают. Но если перед вами нормальный человек... ну-у, тогда пиши пропало. Меня ведь именно так угораздило втюриться в Софию. Нет, стоп, я не пытаюсь сейчас сказать, что втюрился в того мужика в пиджаке, я лишь провожу параллель, чтобы лучше описать это ощущение. София была молода, красива, умна и добра и никогда ничего из себя не строила. То есть она не пыталась, в том числе, себя принижать, типа: «Ах, на самом деле я ужасть какая дура, нечего мною так восхищаться!» Есть что-то истинное в людях вроде Софии. От них идет какой-то свет, и не в религиозном смысле слова. Короче, без них мир был бы довольно мерзким местом. Ладно, я опять отвлекся. В общем, тот мужик, Эдвард Чарльвуд, он держался как София, очень честно и без надменности. Знаете, что он сказал, когда подошел к стойке? «Ни хрена себе у вас тут воздух, как на камбузе в лучшие времена!»  
  
Пока я не получил «Мойру», а Том Блэнки — хирургическую пилу в ногу, мы оба служили на кораблях Ее Величества. За такое, наверное, полагается испытывать гордость, но, как я уже говорил, отдали мы больше, чем обрели. Однако если меня, или Блэнки, или любого моряка спросить, хотели бы мы прожить другую жизнь, трудиться где-то еще, никто бы не согласился что-то менять. Море — это не работа, это не ваши офисы, бля, всякие оупенспейсы и виртуальные паутины. Вы или дышите морем, или нет, и я так рад, что с порога «Мойры» видно полосу Канала и можно уловить его запах даже сквозь вонь герани... Ну вот, простите, я расчувствовался немного. Сейчас, это пройдет.  
  
Короче, через десять минут я решил, что если этот Чарльвуд снова придет к нам на обед, я ему скидку сделаю, ей-богу, как для «своего», как для Тома Блэнки или ребят из флота, которых мы давно знаем. Том не стал возражать. Чарльвуд вернулся на другой день, ему понравилось у нас мясо с картошкой. Надо, вообще-то, сильно постараться, чтобы испортить хорошее мясо и картошку, да и я никакой не шеф-повар, просто атмосфера «Мойры» пришлась этому Чарльвуду по душе. Он почти не пил, кстати, только по пятницам заскакивал вечерком посидеть за пинтой пива и перетереть о старой корабельной жизни. Блэнки по перваку как-то напрягся, я сразу и не понял, почему. Мол, невнятный он какой-то (это Блэнки сказал про него, про Чарльвуда). «Вот мы с тобой, Фрэнк, служили на полярных судах. Кто-то на танкерах ходил, кто еще на чем. А этот плетет какую-то ересь про пограничные катера. Да какие, к черту, катера — он что, беженцев вылавливает, которые на резиновых корытах в Средиземке тонут? Не верю!» Блэнки парился и хохмил, даже когда ему на пальцах объяснили схему и фотки показали, и сайт береговой охраны, где этот Эдвард значился старшим инженером по связи или кем-то вроде того. «А-а-а, все ты врешь, салага!» А Эдвард ему на это — уши прочисти, я и не говорил, что до сих пор во флоте, теперь я на берегу, меня перевели. Он и на железной дороге работал, Чарльвуд этот, и еще где-то; короче, в море ходил давно и недолго, так получается. Блэнки вроде успокоился, но с «салагой» не отлип, и пару раз они с Эдвардом шутливо поругались за пивом.  
  
Выпить воды? Да, спасибо. Кхм, в последнее время я часто думаю, с чего именно началась вся эта история. Вроде бы, если присмотреться, по отдельности никто не виноват. Виновато стечение обстоятельств, только вот какая штука: если какое-то долбаное стечение может вышибить у людей почву из-под ног, чего они стоят, эти люди? Почему они... мы такие слабые? Что такое с нами стряслось, отчего мы падаем духом из-за любого пустяка? Оно всегда так было, или раньше люди рождались покрепче?  
  
Я не помню. Я вообще уже мало что помню, кроме той истории.  
  
* * *  
  
Была, вроде, середина июня... Да, вторая-третья неделя июня, когда местный клуб бадминтона и прочие сборища, помешанные на здоровом образе жизни, вылезают в парк, на набережную и так далее. Было тепло, и мы открыли дверь «Мойры», чтобы Франклин ходил туда-сюда и внутри стало посвежее. Блэнки и Эдвард обедали за стойкой, мне так удобнее разговаривать и одновременно заниматься делами. Джопсон возился с пробковой доской на стене, крепил на нее свежие объявления, плакаты и всякую ерунду. Я, кажется, протирал стаканы. Я всегда протираю стаканы, когда болтаю с Блэнки или кем-то еще.  
  
Короче, нормальный был день. Ничто не предвещало.  
  
Блэнки доел, Эдвард еще греб вилкой по тарелке. Кстати, я заметил, что он всегда съедал все до крошки, как будто не знал, когда сможет поесть в следующий раз. Странноватая привычка, ну или просто аппетит у парня ого-го. Блэнки взял костыль и поковылял в сортир. Помню, когда я только взял Джопсона на работу, он предложил помочь Тому. Ох, ну и обложил тот его, заслушаешься! И дверь-де ты мне откроешь, и штаны расстегнешь, и подержишь — я кто тебе, хренов инвалид? «Ну, вообще-то, вы инвалид и есть», — сказал на это бедняга Джопсон. Тогда Блэнки швырнул в него костылем, чудом не разбил мне новенькую витрину. Но Джопсон не оплошал, пригнулся только и говорит: «Но палками вы хорошо кидаетесь, сэр!» Одного раза хватило, больше он Тому свою помощь не предлагал.  
  
Кто-то зашел к нам в «Мойру». Колокольчик не зазвенел — у нас над дверью висит индийский колокольчик, «музыка ветра», или как оно называется, но дверь была открыта, чтобы Франклин... Да, я повторяюсь, извините. Иногда я путаю, что уже говорил, а что только собирался сказать. Да, кто-то зашел в «Мойру». Кажется, я отвернулся, чтобы убрать стаканы или переставить что-то на полках. В общем, я услышал хлопок, сильный, как если с размаху стукнуть кого-нибудь по плечу, и громкий веселый голос. Очень веселый.  
  
— Эй, Нед, зима-то близко?  
  
Потом звякнула вилка, тоже очень громко. Когда я повернулся обратно к стойке... Господи, блядь, это прямо на допрос какой-то похоже! Можно мне еще воды? Спасибо. Когда я обернулся, этот человек, который к нам зашел, он пятился к выходу, улыбаясь и разведя руки, а Эдвард стоял и смотрел на него, как на привидение, а Джопсон таращился на них обоих, и мне не понравилось его лицо, ну, лицо Джопсона, на нем лица не было, и на Эдварде тоже. Я помню, в первую секунду подумал, что к нам вломился террорист. Ну, высокий бородатый мужик, рыжеватый такой, штаны хаки, и сумка валялась на пороге, его сумка. Но оружия в руках у него не было, и он смеялся, громко и весело, в полной тишине.  
  
Что дальше? Ну, Эдвард врезал ему по морде и повалил на пол, Джопсон бросился их разнимать, из сортира вышел Блэнки и стал браниться на чем свет стоит, эти двое колошматили друг друга среди разбросанных бумажек, которые Джопсон не успел повесить, и Франклин метнулся под столики, а еще снаружи как раз проходила группа туристов, китайцев там или японцев, хрен разберешь, и они заверещали и пошли дальше быстрее, и потащили за собой того, который хотел снять драку на мобильник. Потом Джопсон наконец оттащил Эдварда за шиворот, тот двинул парню в лицо и отшвырнул назад, к стойке, и вылетел на улицу, этот в хаки — за ним, они опять сцепились аккурат перед нашими окнами, Эдвард крикнул что-то вроде: «Какого хера, Джим?», и тогда этот Джим впечатал его в стену напротив, рядом с кашпо с геранью, и... Я не видел, что там было, я помогал Джопсону, у бедняги пошла кровь носом.  
  
Ладно, вру — видел. Этот Джим прижал Эдварда к стене, тот обхватил его за плечи, и они сосались там под геранью, как парочка сопляков, которым некуда пойти, и поэтому они торчат в парке, на парковке или на пляже, ни на кого не обращая внимания.  
  
Поймите меня правильно, я не гомофоб. Делайте, что хотите с кем хотите, не нарушая закон, ваши интимные вкусы — не мое собачье дело. Но меня все равно такие вещи коробят... пожалуй, даже шокируют. Сами посудите: кругом люди, а тут два бугая средь бела дня трутся в переулке как в личном, блядь, будуаре! И один из голубков, между прочим, женат. Я разве не говорил? Правда? Хе, прошу прощения за подобное упущение, но таки да, наш мистер Эдвард Чарльвуд женат, все чин чинарем. И дети там имеются, какое-то дикое количество по нынешним временам, просто астрономическое. Семь или восемь, не помню, он как-то показывал фотографию в бумажнике. Красавица-жена и стайка ребятни от мала до велика, в основном девчонки. Старшая голенастая, в свободное от учебы время ходит на курсы моделей.  
  
Я особенно четко почему-то это запомнил: рука Эдварда с кольцом поперек плеча и спины того рыжеватого чувака. Как улика в преступлении, понимаете? Как кадр из детективного фильма: обломок чего-то блестит в траве крупным планом, и всем сразу ясно — улика.  
  
Мы с Блэнки усадили Джопсона на стул, я дал ему пакет со льдом. Снаружи доносилась всякая галиматья, я и половины не разобрал. «Я же тебя похоронил» и еще какая-то херь вперемешку с шепотом, всхлипами и прочим непотребством. Джопсон бухтел под пакетом, Блэнки скрипел зубами. Я стал подбирать бумажки с пола, кое-что еще можно было прикрепить к доске. Ну и тут снова заходит тот мужик, Джим то есть, садится на корточки и начинает помогать. «Я сам», — говорю, а он в ответ:  
  
— Да ладно, старик, мне не в лом.  
  
Старик, бля.  
  
Мы все собрали, потом этот Джим подошел к стойке, взял с нее мобильник Эдварда и попросил бутылку портвейна. Подумал немного и купил вторую, сдачи не надо. На обратном пути затормозил перед Джопсоном, тот смотрел на него из-под пакета, как Бэмби на луну.  
  
— Нед просил передать, что ему страшно жаль. Ну, он не хотел, в общем. Он потом придет в себя и сам тебе скажет. А вас мы случайно не задели, мистер...  
  
— Блэнки. Съеби отсюда, будь так добр.  
  
— Ага, лады. Тогда до скорого! — он подмигнул Джопсону и ушел, а сумка осталась на пороге. Том Блэнки проковылял к ней и потыкал костылем. Бомбы же мягкими не бывают, верно?  
  
Дил, наш городок, это все-таки не пансион для благородных девиц, всякое случается. И в «Мойре» были когда-то драчки-потасовки, и мебель нам ломали, то есть вы не подумайте, что мы все тут неженки, включая Джопсона. Но нас эта ситуация как-то выбила из колеи. Мы не говорили друг с другом о том, что произошло, ни слова. Блэнки ушел домой. Джопсон полежал немного под ледком, потом удостоверился, что нос ему не сломали, мордашку смазливую не испортили, и вернулся к работе. Через полчаса к нам забрели туристы, не азиаты, и готовить пришлось на целую ораву. Сумку этого олуха я убрал под стойку, чтобы не мешалась под ногами. Мы с Джопсоном проверили: внутри была только одежда, пакет с бельем ну и мелочь всякая типа зубной щетки. Ни документов, ни денег, ни мобильника.  
  
А что такого? Я считаю, мы должны были или сами проверить, или вызвать полицию. Бесхозные сумки, знаете ли, сейчас у всех вызывают подозрение. Другой вопрос, что полицию тормошить лишний раз не хочется.  
  
Короче, мы занимались своими делами, только на душе у меня было неспокойно, даже погано, сам не знаю, почему. Не люблю, когда размеренный порядок жизни разбивают нахер вот такие вещи. Мозгоправ из Финглшема говорит, я слишком консервативен, «вам не хватает гибкости, Фрэнсис». В гробу я видал эту гибкость. Я настроил свою жизнь, как захотел, все в ней хорошо, я всем доволен. Но долго хорошо не бывает, ведь так? Состояние нормальности, оно какое-то чертовски зыбкое, хуже, чем корабль в шторм. Только все наладилось, и на тебе, открытка от Софии, или какой-нибудь теракт или катастрофа, или законы опять меняют к чертовой матери, и весь ваш покой летит в тартарары. Но тут я четко решил, что не буду поддаваться стрессу, вот не буду, и точка. Джопсон в порядке, не хнычет и за лицо не хватается, значит, и я могу сделать вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. Честно говоря, к вечеру я почти забыл, что у нас случилась эта дурацкая сцена. Я отпустил Джопсона, запер дверь «Мойры» и поднялся к себе, я ведь живу над баром, я говорил. Включил повтор футбола по телику, взял безалкогольного пива. Франклин точил когти о диванную подушку, пришлось его шугануть.  
  
Я уснул на диване перед телевизором. Со мной давно такого не бывало, да и сплю я неважно, а тут просто вырубился. И я уверен, что проснулся не от стука, а от его предчувствия. У меня это началось еще в детстве: будто внутри срабатывает сирена-оповещатель, а потом уже включаются слух, обоняние и так далее. Вдобавок тут я, конечно, догадывался, в чем дело, поэтому перед тем, как открыть, вытащил из-под стойки гребаную сумку. Этот олух Джим колотил в дверь кулаком. В пятницу, кстати, «Мойра» открыта до утра, и в субботу тоже. А тогда была то ли среда, то ли четверг, я вечно путаю.  
  
Спросите, пустил ли я его переночевать? Эге, опережаете события. Ну да, пустил, а что мне оставалось делать? Придурок перебудил бы весь квартал. Он стоял на пороге, пьяный вдрабадан, и ны-ы-ыл, что забыл свои вещи, и денег на гостиницу нет, и автомат сожрал карточку, и банк закрыт, и они поругались с Недом, но потом помирились, но Нед все равно не дал ему достаточно денег, и остановиться у него нельзя, потому что там жена, дети и все такое. Он ныл, опираясь о дверной косяк, и я видел татуировки у него на руках, флотские наколки. Согласен, я мог бы позвонить Джопсону, спросить, где тут самый дешевый хостел, и отфутболить парня туда, но я не... Я не хотел так с ним поступать, да и спать передумал. Я впустил его, снова запер дверь, а он уже тыкал мне свою лапу в якорях.  
  
— Джейм-мс Фиссджеймс. Можно просто Джим.  
  
— Фрэнсис Крозье.  
  
— Очприятно, мистер Крозье.  
  
— Можно просто Фрэнсис.  
  
Он осмотрелся, как будто попал сюда впервые, поскреб шею, и говорит такой: «Я шесть лет в Англии не был. Что у вас тут творится?» Так и сказал, не «дома», а «в Англии». Да что у нас, отвечаю, Брекзит и беженцы. А, говорит, хреново.  
  
И вот ведь странная штука: мерзкое чувство, которое меня мучило с обеда, куда-то исчезло. То есть человек, который устроил у меня в заведении побоище, он снова был здесь, более того — наверху, в моей квартире, но отчего-то меня это совсем не парило. И с чего я прежде решил, что он террорист, хрен поймешь. Обычный мужик лет тридцати пяти, ну крепкий, ну моряк, но ничего пугающего или противного в нем не было, я даже и позабыл, как он вел себя днем с Эдвардом. Перегаром от него, правда, разило так, что матерь божья повесится, ну да мне это знакомо. От меня самого так пахло, когда София...  
  
А знаете, к черту ее! В жопу Софию Крэкрофт. Не буду больше на нее отвлекаться. Задрало.  
  
Джим сидел на диване, гладил Франклина, который сразу к нему потянулся (чудеса, да и только, этот зверь Джопсону два раза руку распахал), и я видел, что он хотел бы еще выпить — Джим, не Франклин. Я налил ему немного виски, себе взял еще банку безалкогольного. Джим не спрашивал, почему я не пью и все такое. Я тогда подумал, что он наверняка повидал многое в жизни, всяко больше, чем Эдвард, а, может, и поболе нас с Блэнки. Было у него в лице что-то... Тьфу, бред сейчас скажу, но пускай: как будто он вернулся с войны, но кто-то сердобольный стер ему память, как в «Гарри Поттере», и следы переживаний остались, а самого осознания факта уже нет. Или как если бы он застрял на середине лестницы горя, той самой, из пяти ступеней, и ступени эти перемешались, отчего он забыл и причину горя, и как это вообще — испытывать грусть. Он смеялся, а глаза у него были растерянные. Он много болтал, травил всякие морские байки, про какие-то аварии, как чуть не умер там да сям, но при этом рассказывал будто не о себе, а о ком-то другом, мол, вот какой лихой молодец, полюбуйтесь!  
  
— Где же ты был шесть лет? Если не секрет, конечно.  
  
Он допил виски, положил руки на бедра, зевнул.  
  
— Секрет. Извини, Фрэнсис.  
  
— Ладно. Сейчас найду чистое белье.  
  
— Не надо, я могу хоть на голом полу спать.  
  
Я все равно принес ему белье, показал, где уборная с душем, и ушел к себе. Слышал, как он возится, как плещется вода, потом он бродил туда-сюда по комнате, доставал вещи, сгонял Франклина с дивана. Дурацкое чувство, когда рядом есть кто-то еще. Я давно привык к одиночеству, мне комфортно в нем, что бы там ни говорили Блэнки и Соф... мозгоправ, к которому я хожу. Я никогда не приглашаю гостей, день рождения справляю внизу, в зале «Мойры», да и праздником это не назовешь, так, ерунда. Блэнки с Джопсоном покупают что-нибудь сладкое, иногда Мардж Блэнки печет пирог. Порой я лежу и думаю, каково людям вроде Эдварда Чарльвуда, у которых по дому вечно носится толпа детей, их друзей и знакомых, и щебечут женские голоса, и телик орет, или радио, или что там слушает современная молодежь. Они вообще помнят, что такое тишина? Может, они ее боятся, а шум жизни заглушает стоны их сердец? Я бы так не смог, ей-богу, с ума бы сошел. Блэнки говорит, я чертов мизантроп, но сам тоже никого не привечает, и, думаю, не только из-за ноги.  
  
Ближе к рассвету я пошел отлить и увидел, как Джим спит. Он не задернул шторы, и тусклый свет падал ему на спину, а там здоровенный шрам от левого бока и наверх, до лопатки — неровный, бугристый, словно его оперировали не в больнице, а под фонарем в полевых условиях. Не знаю, почему, но я не удивился, просто стоял и смотрел. Мне тогда не показалось это неуместным, что я подглядываю или лезу в чью-то жизнь. Я не стал бы его спрашивать, откуда шрам, ясно ведь — оттуда, где он пропадал шесть лет. Я вернулся в спальню и лег, и чувствовал себя так, знаете, будто ничего нового не произошло, ничего не изменилось: то ли Джим всегда был там, в соседней комнате, то ли я сейчас стал на время другим, новым человеком, и в этом тоже не было ничего удивительного.  
  
И когда я лег, я почему-то вспомнил Джона Бридженса. Я рассказывал про Джона? Странный был мужик, я служил с ним недолго на одном корабле. Умный, начитанный, у него еще кликуха была «Философ». Вечно цитировал что-нибудь из древних греков и всяких римлян, ну и гей к тому же, хотя теперь это никого не парит, чай не девятнадцатый век на дворе. Так вот, Джон сказал однажды, что к истине быстро привыкаешь. Мол, она, как потерянный кусочек паззла, ложится на свое место и делает ясной всю картину. Даже если от нее поначалу больно, истина умиротворяет, ведь глубоко внутри человек уже давно ее знает и ждет. Все _настоящее_ — чувства, мысли, люди — дарит покой, так он говорил. Казалось, старина Джон судит только по себе: его никто никогда и не видел взволнованным или рассерженным. Да только теперь я вспомнил его слова и подумал, что старик Бридженс не врал. Джим был настоящим, и я обрадовался, что не отправил его искать хостел или ночевать на пляже.  
  
Сейчас будет небольшое лирическое отступление, вы уж извините. Ночь идет своим чередом, на электронном будильнике мигают секунды — чем еще заняться человеку в бессоннице, кроме размышлений? Кто-то в ином положении, нежели я, мог бы пропустить стаканчик, но мне это противопоказано. Так вот, лирика. Мы с Бридженсом однажды разговорились за выпивкой, то есть Бридженс тянул свою первую порцию виски, а я уже третью или четвертую, не суть. Каюсь, я вел себя не очень-то красиво: жаловался на Софию, которая тогда в первый раз меня отшила, и что на других женщин даже не стоит, и так далее. Бридженс долго смотрел на меня, слушал этот пьяный треп, а потом сказал: «Когда ты вправду кого-то любишь, Фрэнсис, тебе не важно, женщина это или мужчина, сколько им лет, как они выглядят, рядом с тобой находятся или совсем далеко. Замены им не найти, потому что душа неповторима. Тебе же дорога душа Софии, ты ведь не хочешь банально ею обладать?» Я тогда ничего не ответил, только долил себе виски. Думаю, я все-таки хотел обладать Софией, хотя бы ее частью, или частью ее души. Для этого в обществе есть культурные общепринятые понятия: «заботиться», «оберегать», «защищать», вот эта вся фигня. От чего ее защищать, скажите на милость? У нас что, война? Я хотел, чтобы София доверилась мне, позволив распоряжаться частью ее жизни — а что, в браке бывает по-другому? Бридженсу легко говорить, он никогда не состоял в официально оформленных отношениях, всего-то жил в одном доме со своим, как его там, Гарри. Я не эгоист, я еще раньше, давно, пустил Софию в свою душу, только ей это было не нужно. Я не собирался никого... узурпировать.  
  
В общем, я всё лежал и думал об этой мутотени с душами и отношениями, и не мог взять в толк, почему именно сейчас загрузил этим голову. То есть я понимал, в чем дело, но долго ходил вокруг да около, изыскивая другие причины. Разумеется, виноваты были Джим и Эдвард. Я говорю «виноваты», потому что мне так легче. Если бы они встретились не в «Мойре», а где-то еще, все вышло бы иначе. Они сами втащили меня в свою историю, я туда не напрашивался. А теперь, получается, пути назад не было.  
  
Не верьте тем, кто заявляет, мол, всегда можно сдать назад. Брехня собачья.  
  
  
Утром, когда я встал, Джим уже был на ногах, сложил постельное белье, умылся, побрился и убирал свою стирку с перекладины душа. Забавно, но бритый он стал довольно-таки похож на Эдварда, не как брат-близнец, но весьма. Я еще пошутил, не родственники ли они, а Джим посмотрел на меня очень серьезно и сказал:  
  
— Он мой лучший друг, Фрэнсис.  
  
Отлично. Хватай лучшего друга в подворотне за задницу, именно для этого друзей и придумали.  
  
Я занялся делами внизу, готовил «Мойру» к новому дню. Джим наскреб мелочи на кофе, настоял на том, чтобы заплатить, и вдобавок божился вернуть мне деньги за ночлег, пока я не пригрозил, что пошлю его подальше. Джим с вещами свалил раньше, чем Джопсон пришел на работу. Я ничего не рассказал Джопсону. Думаете, стоило?  
  
Когда к обеду явился Блэнки, я и ему ничего не сказал. Эдварда мы в тот день не видели, и Джима тоже. Это был четверг, точно.  
  
* * *  
  
По пятницам «Мойра» открывается позже, потому что работаем мы допоздна, и утром я оставляю приготовления на Джопсона, а сам иду на пирс порыбачить. Это, конечно, громко сказано; я просто стою у перил на большой площадке, опустив удочку в воду, и смотрю вдаль, на Гудвиновы пески. Эдакий ритуал, он меня успокаивает перед уикендом, когда на набережной шумно и к нам приходит много незнакомого народа. По выходным, если погода хорошая, тут слишком людно и шумно, а сейчас, ранним утром, приятно и тихо, только чайки кричат. Этот пирс похож на меня: такой же старый, потрепанный жизнью, облизанный холодными волнами, уютный и печальный. Джопсон сказал, его собираются привести в порядок, заменят покрытие и скамейки, и кафе на площадке будет как новенькое. У меня смешанные чувства насчет этого ремонта. Оно же все равно, что втиснуть моряка в отставке в костюм-тройку с иголочки и отправить на прием в Адмиралтейство, твою мать. Вырядить в пух и прах Фрэнсиса Крозье или статую перед входом на пирс, того стремного мужика с рыбами.  
  
Бывает и так, что удить мне неохота, тогда я сижу на одной из длинных обшарпанных скамеек и читаю газету. То есть я сижу и размышляю о своем, но выглядит естественнее, когда в руках есть какое-нибудь чтиво.  
  
Обычно я думаю о Софии и о том, до чего же я несчастен и как ужасно хочу выпить, но в ту пятницу, о которой идет речь, у меня в мозгах колотилась только одно — число шесть. Шесть лет назад я потерял работу, Блэнки — ногу, а старушка-Англия — Джима. Правда, шесть лет назад она также получила в подданство очередную маленькую мисс Чарльвуд, но на фоне трагических событий такие радости почти незаметны. Я пытался вспомнить, что странного случалось тогда, хотел найти старые происшествия, к которым можно привязать исчезновение Джима, ведь я уверен, что он пропал бесследно, не попрощавшись ни с кем, даже с «лучшим другом». Теракты, катастрофы, региональные конфликты — все как всегда, ничего особенного. Я сидел на северной стороне, в кепке и солнечных очках, с газетой и удочкой, прямо эдакий образец замшелого консерватора. Да, я знаю, что все нормальные люди читают новости в мобильнике. Я ненормальный, ладно?  
  
И вот... Помните, я рассказывал о предчувствии стука, от которого проснулся? Так было и теперь: я не мог услышать голоса или шаги, еще нет, но я почему-то повернул голову на восток, где очень далеко скрыто под водой кладбище кораблей.  
  
Они шли по пустому пирсу, держась за руки, и солнце поверх крыши кафе отбрасывало их тени далеко вперед — две длинные фигуры на красном асфальте. Лиц я не видел, и не мог снять очки и таращиться на них, ведь тогда меня бы узнали. Но, без всякого сомнения, это были они. Эдвард снял пиджак и закинул его на плечо, а Джим... Без сомнения, они не просто держались за руки, а сплелись крепко, плотно, и все суставы и ложбинки совпали, потому что ладони и пальцы у этих двоих так же похожи, как и лица. Я смотрел на них искоса, из-за газеты, и буквально на мгновение вспомнил, как странно было брать за руку Софию, какой узкой и хрупкой казалась ее ладонь, и я будто боялся переломать ей фаланги пальцев. Я не боялся целовать Софию, спать с ней, когда она это позволяла, но белый треугольник ее руки в моей лапище всегда выглядел... противоестественно.  
  
Джим и Эдвард дошли до пары застекленных выступов на пирсе и свернули в южный, так что я видел их спины. Было ясно, что это их «последнее место». Что я имею в виду? Ну, перед тем, как расстаться с кем-то дорогим, неважно, на несколько часов или навсегда, вы выбираете последнее место для уединения или хотя бы его иллюзии. Там можно попрощаться по-настоящему, до того, как придется произносить все эти: «Ну, до скорого!», «Звякну вечерком!» или «Конечно, мы останемся добрыми друзьями». «Не пропадай, пожалуйста, я буду рад открытке или хотя бы...» «Позвони мне когда-нибудь, хорошо?» М-да... Это волшебное место, где еще не нужно притворяться, где можно в последний раз заплакать или унизиться. Я видел, как один из этих двоих (может быть, Джим, а может, и нет) быстро оглянулся, как наклонился к другому, ну и рукам там явно нашлось занятие поинтереснее. Больше я на них не смотрел, правда, это было слишком больно. Я гадкий трус, который прячется за газетой, делая вид, что пульс не гудит в ушах, и в штанах тоже все нормально, ничто не всколыхнулось от чертовых воспоминаний. И если бы только это... Я думал о руке Софии в моей, о запахе ее духов в салоне автомобиля перед тем, как она открыла дверь и ушла, но только секунду или две. Остальное время... Черт, я представил себе тепло широких твердых ладоней, и каково это, чувствовать их сквозь ткань на груди, на животе, между ног, и меня обожгло, как тавро метит скотину. Сам воздух вокруг накалился, понимаете? Никогда со мной такого не было, и я испугался.  
  
Шаги совсем рядом: Эдвард быстро прошел мимо, на ходу надевая пиджак и вытаскивая мобильник и ключи от машины. Наверное, опаздывал на работу. Наверное, он меня даже не заметил, как и Джим. Не знаю, радоваться мне по этому поводу или огорчаться. Такова жизнь, меня мало кто замечает. Я не прозрачный, как поет тот жалкий мужик в «Чикаго», просто обычный и не стоящий внимания, как асфальт у вас под ногами, и меня это не напрягает. Джим все стоял и смотрел на море через стекло, а я свернул газету, взял удочку и тоже пошел к берегу.  
  
Блин, каждый раз вздрагиваю, когда вижу скульптуру на входе. Ну кто такое «искусство» придумал, мать твою?  
  
  
Пока я добрел до «Мойры», а идти там недалеко, настроение у меня вконец испортилось, и Джопсону досталось, как говорится, ни за что. Со мной такое бывает, и Джопсону оно не в новинку, потому он и остался здесь работать, в отличие от предыдущих двоих. Джопсон умеет фильтровать мой базар и не придавать значения всякой ерунде. Я могу бухтеть и распинаться, что он не так расставил бутылки, или плохо вымыл кофемашину, или что в кладовке у нас срач (хотя все как всегда, структурированный бардак) — парню хоть бы хны. Но вот фингал у него под глазом расцвел знатный, видать, тяжелая рука у Чарльвуда. Люди так дерутся или спасая свою жизнь, или от отчаяния. Джим, наверное, тоже красавец с синяком во всю скулу (интересно, что подумали на этот счет в банке, если он туда добрался). А что подумали наши гости в «Мойре»? Ну, народу было на диво много, фингал Джопсона, похоже, добавлял прелести антуражу, он еще музычку включил какую-то с претензией на местный фолк. Колокольчик над дверью звякал и брякал, мы оба уже порядком замотались, а ведь был еще не вечер. И вот, в начале одиннадцатого начали подтягиваться наши завсегдатаи (Блэнки не приходит по пятницам, когда здесь толчея). Они расположились у стойки, а я смотрю — заходят Джим с Эдвардом и садятся за столик у окна. Я оставил Джопсона наливать пиво ребятам, а сам подошел к этим двоим. Хрен поймешь, что мне было нужно... думаю, хотел посмотреть на синяки.  
  
Парни уже слегка набрались, и вид у них был немного помятый, как будто они валялись на траве, или на песке, или еще где. Эдвард вопреки привычке надел джинсы и футболку и выглядел так моложе, чем обычно; с ходу и не скажешь, что перед вами почтенный отец семейства. Они сидели друг напротив друга, небось, толкаясь коленями под столиком, и Эдвард смотрел меню. Тогда-то я и заметил: кольца у него на руке не было. Исчезло, и все тут, кольцо-невидимка. Меня как ледяной водой окатило, хотя это, разумеется, никоим образом не мое дело. Эдвард вертел листок с картинками (еда на одной стороне, напитки и десерты — на другой), хотя за последние пару дней ничего нового там не добавилось, все то же старое меню...  
  
— А давай просто выпьем! — говорит тут Джим. — У Фрэнсиса отличный виски, давай, а?  
  
То есть получается, он рассказал Эдварду, что ночевал у меня? Я никому об этом ни слова, а он... Пф-ф, не понимаю, почему, но меня это так взбесило, что в ушах зазвенело. Я не стал дергать Джопсона, сам принес им две порции виски и копченый закусь; нет, говорят, мы берем бутылку, пятница, за встречу, тыры-пыры. Меня так и подмывало спросить, где Сара и дети (и кольцо куда выбросил, обормот?), но парни затащили меня за столик, хотели угостить, я отказался, и тогда Джим купил мне безалкогольного пива. Сам встал и принес из холодильника. Сюр. Я сидел с одной стороны, а он втиснулся рядом с Эдвардом, и пошло-поехало. Оказалось, что Сара с детьми отчалила к родственникам в Брайтон, и геройский папаша решил расслабиться. У Джима тоже все было путем: он разобрался с карточкой, снял где-то номер и почти двое суток «с утра до ночи» сидел в интернете, вникая в политическую ситуацию и прочую хрень. А синяки он замазал тональным средством, ну, таким карандашом для грима под цвет кожи. «А помнишь, Нед, как мы с тобой...» Тут они оба заржали и принялись наперебой вспоминать какие-то приколюхи не то из колледжа, не то еще откуда. Кажется, суть была в том, что Джим участвовал в любительской постановке, и после спектакля они с Эдвардом разыграли кого-то из больших шишек. Я толком не понял, кого именно, и в чем состоял розыгрыш, они все время смеялись и поддразнивали друг друга. Тут же перескочили на своего однокашника, который постоянно ворчал по любому поводу, а после речь зашла про новый прикол с сороконожками в бутылке бухла, и как они везли эту бутылку хрен знает откуда, куда и зачем... И знаете, что самое дикое? Я сидел, слушал этот бред, смотрел, как они пьют и хохочут, и не мог оторваться. Такое ощущение, будто ты где-то жутко замерз, но вот перед тобой поставили обогреватель и включили его на полную мощность, и уже жарко до одури, но встать и уйти нет сил. Я обливался потом, а они обливали меня волнами своего безбашенного дурацкого веселья на двоих, этим цунами каких-то неведомых мне чувств, голова просто шла кругом.  
  
Последний раз такое было, когда София, тоже навеселе, разоткровенничалась со мной после прогулки. Мы попали под дождь и спрятались в кафе, и София очень забавно и по-доброму изображала, как ее дядюшка с тетушкой вечно пеклись, чтобы она не забыла зонтик и не простудилась. «Я вылетаю из дома в последний момент, всегда опаздываю». Она рано осиротела и жила у дяди с теткой. Я никогда их не видел и не спрашивал о них.  
  
Ребята между тем выдули полбутылки виски и не собирались останавливаться. Я допил свою бурду, извинился, мол, надо все-таки работать, и ушел за стойку. И тут случилось неизбежное: Эдвард увидел Джопсона с его фингалом, выгреб из-за стола и немного нетвердым шагом попер к нему извиняться. Я не расслышал, до чего они там договорились, но Эдвард всё хлопал его по спине, а Джопсон отмахивался и улыбался, мол, ничего страшного. Надо отдать должное — парень не забыл, что он «на посту», и выпивать с этими двоими не стал, хотя его, похоже, активно приглашали. Громко играла музыка, стало душно. Что-то произошло со временем, ход минут был неровным, дерганым. Я плохо следил за тем, что делаю, но руки двигались сами собой, и я ничего не пролил и не испортил. Иногда я поглядывал на Джима и Эдварда поверх стаканов и наклоненных голов: Джим так и не пересел обратно, они с Эдвардом жались бок о бок за столиком, скребя бедром по бедру в джинсовой ткани, и я вдруг понял, что они и хотят, и боятся остаться наедине, и поэтому пришли в маленькую неприметную забегаловку, где людно, но есть и какое-то подобие интимности. И я очень хотел, чтобы они убрались отсюда прежде, чем явится, не ровен час, какая-нибудь гомофобская гопота. Я со всяким быдлом справлялся без тяжких телесных повреждений, а за этих двоих поручиться не мог. Не нужна мне в «Мойре» свалка, и полицейские не нужны, вот что!  
  
Ах, вы хотите, чтобы я говорил откровенно? Ладно. Они меня нервировали, бесили до чертиков, особенно этот Фитцджеймс. Стоило ему здесь появиться, и все пошло кувырком. Люди рядом с ним как будто теряли свой привычный облик. Блядь, да я сам растерялся, как последний дурак! Думаете, я часто приглашаю к себе ночевать незнакомых чуваков, которые первый день в городе и без денег? Черта с два! А Эдвард, который нормальный вообще-то мужик, как увидел его, так и потек! Не знаю, что это за хренова магия, и знать не желаю, и меньше всего хочу, чтобы она на меня влияла, так что валите нахрен, господа любезные, и...  
  
И тут, аккурат как в анекдоте, Эдварду звонит его миссис.  
  
Я сразу понял, что это она. Эдвард прокашлялся, выпрямился и отодвинулся от Джима, и отвернулся к окну, и явно залепетал наизусть Евангелие от Примерного Семьянина: здравствуй, милая, да как ты доехала, да как кого мутило в дороге, и что поели или не поели младшенькие, и из-за чего поцапались старшенькие... Он прикрывал телефон ладонью, а Джим лыбился и пихал его под столом, как школьника, и выглядело это все страшно по-идиотски. В такие минуты я рад, что не связался священными узами брака ни с одной бабой, даже с Софией, и не наплодил наследников. Будь у меня дети, я бы их муштровал, наверное, как во флоте Ее Величества в лучшие времена: четырнадцать дюймов гамака каждому, и хрен вам, а не айпады...  
  
Судя по выражению лица, под финиш Эдвард отчитал кого-то из спиногрызов и, наконец, повесил трубку. Он молчал с полминуты, уставясь в свой стакан, а потом посмотрел на Джима странно блестящими глазами (я не разглядел, плакал он, или просто надрался) и произнес какую-то длинную фразу, после чего у Джима сделалась такая же дурацкая физиономия. Он поднял руку и погладил Эдварда по щеке так нежно, что у меня сердце екнуло. Вот тут-то им настал момент выметаться, стопудово, не то жди беды; от стойки на них уже метали недобрые косые взгляды. Кажется, они сами это поняли, потому что проглотили остатки виски, оставили деньги на столике и потопали на улицу. Джим у входа еще отвлекся на Франклина, но Эдвард потащил его прочь. Ни тот, ни другой со мной не попрощались.  
  
Я снял передник, бросил его на ящики из-под пива и протиснулся между полками и Джопсоном.  
  
— Куда вы, мистер Крозье? Фрэнсис!  
  
— Скоро вернусь.  
  
Нужно было посмотреть, куда они пойдут. Не выследить, нет, не надо таких слов. Я лишь хотел убедиться, что эти двое существуют не только в моем воображении. Иногда нужно ущипнуть себя, чтобы удостовериться, что не спишь. Поэтому я выбежал на Бич-стрит, где все кафешки выставили свои столики и развесили фонарики, и от множества огоньков рябило в глазах и не удавалось разглядеть лица гуляющих.  
  
Я заблудился. Я заблудился в прибрежных, мать их, кварталах блядского городка Дила. Дошел до Часовой башни, свернул направо и нахрен забыл, где вообще нахожусь.  
  
Короче, чтобы вас не утомлять: я шлялся по улицам и переулкам и выглядел, небось, как дряхлый маразматик, пока не встретил Маргарет Блэнки. «Моя старушка», так любовно называет ее Том; на самом деле жена на год его моложе, а как принарядится, ей больше сорока пяти не дашь. Может быть, Блэнки попросил ее сходить за пивом в круглосуточный, или она возвращалась из гостей, не знаю. Я прислонился к ограде какого-то дома, чтобы сориентироваться, а она меня увидела. Ох, ну и началось тут, матерь божья... «Что с тобой, Фрэнк? Ты заболел? Ты выпил? Да у тебя руки ледяные, и бледный как смерть, господи Иисусе!..» Я забыл мобильник, и она сама позвонила сначала мужу, а потом Джопсону. Купила мне черный кофе с двойным сахаром. «Марджи, — спрашиваю, — а где мы, что это за место?» Она всплеснула руками, чуть не выронила стакан. «Да на углу Сондс и Виктории, — говорит, — вон там ведь наша Апостольская церковь!»  
  
Тогда я все вспомнил, но что толку? Я же не мог сказать Мардж Блэнки, этой доброй честной женщине, что хотел незаметно подкараулить кое-кого возле гостевого дома на Сондс-роуд. Телефон у Марджи звонил не переставая: она тихо упрашивала о чем-то Блэнки (кажется, чтобы он не вздумал сейчас спешить мне на помощь) и совсем по-капитански распоряжалась Джопсоном. А я молча стоял и смотрел на выступ из белой стены, на темные и светившиеся окна и все думал: за которыми из окон спрятались те двое, что они делают, как они это делают, зачем?.. Сильно вспотел, пальцы у меня дрожали, я даже пролил кофе на грудь, но ничего не почувствовал.  
  
Наконец телефонные переговоры прекратились, я допил эту мерзость в бумажной таре, и мы с Мардж пошли обратно. Она держала меня под руку, направляя, как старую лодку, вперед до перекрестка с Хай-стрит и направо, по Южной, потом налево и прямо. Где-то на полпути к нам подбежал Джопсон в переднике и с закатанными рукавами: «Ох, мистер Крозье!» «Ты что, — говорю ему, — оставил пост?» Он начал меня успокаивать, мол, парни присмотрят за «Мойрой». Знаю я этих парней: Диггл полезет на кухню «за нормальным стейком», а Коллинз за своим стаканом присмотреть не может, наверняка уже на дармовщину лакает из горла. Нет, вообще ребята они славные, я рад, что они к нам ходят. Я кое-как отцепился от милой Мардж, поблагодарил ее за все, попросил не тревожиться и не тревожить Тома, а то ведь не ровен час и вправду прискачет на одной ноге!  
  
В «Мойре» Джопсон быстренько отвел меня наверх и отправил парней по домам, или они сами разошлись, не знаю. Помню, что внизу стало тихо, только иногда что-то шваркало и постукивало — это Джопсон, аккуратная душа, прибирал помещение. Думаю, он остался внизу на тот случай, если мне снова сделается худо, но мне ведь не было худо... то есть было, но Джопсон точно не смог бы ничем мне помочь. Я лежал на диване перед выключенным телевизором, на том самом диване, где ночевал Джим, но мыслями был совсем в другом месте и в другой постели — там, где Джим ночевал сейчас.  
  
Сначала я честно старался думать о Софии, но, знаете, не получилось. Она будто исчезла, заслоненная этими двоими на пирсе, их широкими плечами, крепкими спинами, телами, свитыми в объятиях. София, Сара Чарльвуд и ее многочисленные чада — все они сбились в полупрозрачную стайку, которая бледнела и развеивалась на ветру. Женщины и дети остались на берегу, гудок проревел над водой, и корабль отдал швартовы. Мне очень жаль этих ласковых и верных женщин, но... Дьявол, бывают люди, которых приводишь с собой издалека, из юности в море, и их нельзя выбросить за борт, понимаете? Это не хлам, не балласт и не отходы от прежней жизни! Просто мало у кого такие люди есть. Вот у Бридженса был его Гарри, но я даже не знаю, где они теперь, как у них дела спустя все эти годы. Только я думаю, что будь у меня кто-то подобный, я бы тоже забылся ради нее или него хотя бы на день или два. Это ведь не так уж мало — волшебное забытье на двадцать четыре часа.  
  
Знаете, что сказал бы об этом Том Блэнки? «Накрутил ты, братец, на потрахушки философию!» Но мне уже было по барабану. Я видел этих двоих, Эдварда и Джима, так ясно, словно в самом деле наблюдал за ними в широкое окно второго этажа, где внутри кто-то поставил на подоконник игрушечный деревянный штурвал. Я был там, глядел из угла, никем не замеченный: вот они ввалились в комнату, сдавленно смеясь и шикая друг на друга, зажгли бра, потому что от верхнего света слепит глаза. Эдвард заметил штурвал на окне, ему это показалось забавным, и он хотел рассмотреть эту штуку получше, но Джим схватил его поперек корпуса (какой-то армейский прием? или восточные единоборства?) и дернул к себе, спиной к груди, и они чуть не отлетели к кровати, но удержались и замерли посреди маленькой комнаты. Шуршала ткань, звякнула пряжка ремня. Мне было плохо видно из угла, лампа освещала их снизу, но по силуэту и доносящимся звукам стало ясно, что они даже в душ не собираются, что готовы сейчас сношаться и на голом холодном полу. Я перестал различать, кто из них кто, по стонам и вздохам не поймешь. Один сел на край кровати, другой целовал его, жадно, взахлеб, и когда он опустился на колени, я увидел, что это Джим, Джеймс Фитцджеймс.  
  
«Где ты пропадал шесть лет?»  
  
Он смотрел на меня снизу вверх с этой своей шальной сумасшедшей ухмылкой.  
  
Господи, я... Я пытался представить вместо него Софию! Я долгие годы мечтал об этом, никогда не решаясь попросить. София Крэкрофт на коленях, это было немыслимо. И сейчас она убегала от меня, не желала помочь, уберечь от этого морока. Я расстегнул ширинку, и стоял у меня как каменный, боже, лет десять так не стоял. И только я до себя дотронулся, София удрала, и я оказался наедине с этим Джимом в гостиничном номере. Он снял футболку, свет лампы падал ему на израненный бок, и я видел и другие шрамы — на груди, огнестрельные и ножевые... Хотелось плакать, и чтобы все это закончилось, исчезло. Он сдернул мои штаны до щиколоток (мои, или джинсы Эдварда? Где Эдвард, почему вместо него — я?), сунул руки под бедра, приподнял, так что я (я?) почти завис, выгнулся, опираясь на ладони и носки. Джим опустил голову и выдохнул, м-мать твою, аж яйца поджались. Башку пекло, я валялся на диване, как в лихорадке. Хотелось пить. Хотелось...  
  
Он наклонился еще ниже, и Эдвард (Эдвард?) задрожал и прикусил губу, но какие-то глухие всхлипы все равно рвались у него из горла, будто его мучили. Я только в порнухе видел, чтобы брали так глубоко. Не представляю, какие при этом ощущения, София никогда... Думаю, даже очень сильно кого-то любя, она бы не стала вот так... а меня она не любила, ни единого дня в своей жизни. Я снова оказался в углу рядом с кроватью, прижатый к стене грязный невидимка. Третий, четвертый, пятый лишний, всегда и во всем: за столом у Блэнки и Мардж, в компании Софии и ее молодых друзей, даже на собственном корабле. Все прекрасно обходились без меня, и вот... Зачем я здесь, незримый гость в их постели, почему не могу прекратить об этом думать?  
  
Есть отличный проверенный способ, как прекратить думать, Фрэнсис. Но я еще боролся.  
  
Вот Джим остановился, выпустил член Эдварда из горла, хрипло откашлялся, паскудник. Эдвард со стоном упал на спину, выругался и стукнул кулаком по матрасу — что это, досада или приглашение? Оба выпутались из одежды, какая на них еще оставалась, и по комнате поплыл запах пота и виски, будто они им натерлись. Джим что-то говорил, тихо, нараспев, и от этого жар переливался в жилах, хотя язык был мне незнаком. Эдвард усмехнулся, поправил его, повторил несколько раз какое-то слово, как пароль, как заклинание. Теперь они смеялись оба, тихонько, как заговорщики; Джим перегнулся через край кровати, полез в тумбочку, а Эдвард прижался к нему сверху, целуя в плечо, в шрам на лопатке, спускаясь ниже, пока наконец не лизнул ему между ягодиц, и тут уже настал черед Джима матюгаться и елозить по простыням. Так он ничего из тумбочки и не достал, подставился под голяк, царапая постель растопыренными пальцами. Я знал, что так и будет, догадывался, что без риска и чувства первобытной свободы этим двоим нет жизни, ведь они как один человек, разделенный на два тела, сам себе близнец. Сказать по правде, было в этом что-то страшное, словно я проник не просто в чужую тайну, а в тайну тайн. Я обязан был уйти, проснуться, забыть все, что видел.  
  
Есть отличный проверенный способ...  
  
Осуждаете меня? Ну, я честно старался это... минимизировать ущерб. Как только смог встать с дивана и оправиться, пошел вниз. Был, кажется, второй час ночи, Джопсон дрых на раскладушке. Я разбудил его и отправил домой. Ступай, ступай, парень, я сам могу о себе позаботиться. Я закрою «Мойру» до понедельника, нам всем нужен отдых. Смотай в кино с какой-нибудь девчонкой, погуляй с ней по пирсу... Джопсон не хотел уходить, только что не цеплялся за дверь. По глазам было видно, что он испугался за меня; у Джопсона такие глаза, по ним читаешь, как по книге. Я почти вытолкал его на улицу, повесил табличку «Закрыто на выходные» и сдернул чертов колокольчик. Выключил мобильник. Хотелось тишины.  
  
Потом я взял из бара бутылку виски и вернулся наверх.  
  
Дальше рассказывать?

Короче, остаток ночи я провел шикарно: открыл ноутбук и до утра просидел в поисковике, иногда отвлекаясь на кое-какие сайты. Ну, мне нужна была разрядка, а раз уж грешить, так по-крупному, да и дрочить под бухло и фильмец не так грустно. В какой-то момент я даже подумал, не написать ли Софии, но она сразу бы поняла, что я пьян, и мне потом стало бы стыдно за то, как я себя выдал. Меня и в «Фейсбуке» нет потому, что долгое время он был для меня «Софибуком», приправленным котиками и всякой херней. Я удалился оттуда, чтобы избежать соблазнов, но сейчас готов был вернуться ненадолго, если бы нашел хотя бы след...  
  
Ничего. Ни Фитцджеймса, ни Чарльвуда в соцсетях не было, а лезть на странички чарльвудовых детей я не стал: это уже просто свинство, и виски тут — не оправдание. Зато я открыл сайты военно-морского флота, и Королевского морского колледжа, и многие другие. У меня висело закладок двадцать, я щелкал по ним, переходил по ссылкам все глубже, стараясь отыскать ответ. Фитцджеймса нигде не было, его имя вообще не гуглилось, если не считать каких-то древних чуваков из девятнадцатого века. Чарльвуд засветился на сайте Восточной береговой охраны, который сам и показывал нам с Блэнки. Черт, следовало бы позвонить Тому, чтобы он не волновался, но была уже глубокая ночь, а я нализался, и разбуженный ни свет ни заря Том Блэнки такое бы мне устроил, что в жисть не отмоешься. Я ведь ни разу не поблагодарил Тома за то, что он сделал для меня шесть лет назад, и позже, когда я пил без просыпу. Я неблагодарный слабак и мерзавец, и...  
  
Оп-па, а вот и она. Вот так всегда, необходимое находится случайно. Ей-ей, я уже плохо видел, что там творится в ноуте, и вирусни загнал, наверное, потому что по экрану плавала то ли реклама таблеток для улучшения эрекции (четыре часа, мать вашу, ну что делать со стояком четыре часа?), то ли распродажа летней обуви, один хрен. Я куда-то кликнул, прокрутил вниз, а там был список фотографий по ссылкам — кажется, архив колледжа, или нет, чья-то любительская страница, коллекция фото. Групповые снимки начиная с семидесятых и по сей день, вот же кто-то заморочился... Когда я говорю «групповые снимки» в этом контексте, дамы и господа, я не имею в виду ничего непристойного! Ладно, проехали... В общем, я выбрал фотки выпусков за начало двухтысячных, увеличил нужную, и, знаете, эти двое, Джим и Нед, почти не изменились с тех пор. Набрали мяса, то есть мышечной массы, и стрижки были другие, но я сразу нашел их в куче парней (девчонок было немного, их выстроили в первом ряду, а пацаны сгрудились сзади). Они обнимали друг друга за плечи и смеялись в камеру, господи. Тут я снова нюни распустил, я вообще становлюсь сентиментальным, когда вылакаю три четверти бутылки. Я не помню себя двадцатилетним, понимаете? И Блэнки не помнит. Джопсон для нас как пришелец с другой планеты, а София... я никогда не задумывался, сколько ей, она всегда выглядела юной и вне возраста. Думаю, попадись мне в тот момент зеркало, я бы его расколотил к ебеням. Вообще не люблю на себя смотреть, и зеркало висит только в ванной, нужно же как-то бриться иногда. Ярость Калибана, то-то же. Это не я такой умный, это из репертуара старины Бридженса.  
  
Я тогда еще пожалел, что у меня нет принтера и я не могу распечатать фото. Теперь уже не жалею, ведь его пришлось бы порвать или сжечь, а я сомневаюсь, что смог бы это сделать. Я сидел, пил, смотрел в эти счастливые пиксельные лица во весь экран, и возбуждения больше не было, только грусть и ощущение несправедливости. В чем именно несправедливость, я уже не мог понять. Иногда я засыпал совсем ненадолго, вздрагивал, просыпался и снова видел их молодые лица под пузырями скринсейвера. В комнате стояла такая чудесная пьяная духота. Жаль, я не курю. Блэнки настоящий моряк, он курит трубку. Я помню, как он выходил на двух своих здоровых ногах, опирался на борт и курил, разглядывая айсберги. Яблочный табак в мороз, грохот льда, хорошие теплые вечера в кают-компании. Та девушка-археолог, болтушка Силна, и молодой кудрявый доктор Гудсир. Он был в нее влюблен, разумеется.  
  
Это было шесть лет назад.  
  
Знаете, я бы хотел побожиться, что помню ту жуткую ночь в конце августа, но врать не буду. Я не смог дать ни одного толкового ответа ни на одном допросе. Газеты потом писали про «страшную трагедию в полярном тупике», и я привык к этому названию. Метко сказано: трагедия в тупике моей жизни. Если коротко... Джим, Нед, вы слушаете? О таком позоре в колледжах не рассказывают. Я надрался на службе, на семьдесят четвертом градусе северной широты и... кажется, начудил с приборами, вывел из строя какую-то систему. Когда примчался Блэнки, нас уже несло на скалы. Да, придурки, в Арктике они есть! Ударило так, что я подумал, нас разломит пополам. Мы упали, Блэнки на ногу что-то рухнуло, или прищемило, не помню. Блядь, как он заорал, никогда этого не забуду. Посыпались стекла, у меня вся голова была в крови. Прибежал механик. Я убрался с мостика, чтобы позвать Гудсира на помощь, и увидел, что он на палубе, у самых скал, куда накренился корабль. Он был в пижаме и пуховике, и держал на коленях другой пуховик, и я не сразу понял, что это Силна.  
  
Когда она вышла из комы через месяц или около того... в общем, она больше не могла говорить. Такие вот последствия тяжелого сотрясения мозга. Я помню, как на перекрестных допросах она писала ответы на планшете, и ей помогали, потому что рука быстро уставала. С ней всегда приходили седой мужчина-инуит и Гудсир. Я не мог на них смотреть, ребята, вы даже не представляете, каким я был ссыклом. Жутко боялся, что меня посадят, но... Бред, чистейший бред, но никто из них не выдвинул против меня обвинения! Ни Бридженс, ни Гудсир, ни бедняжка Силна, ни Блэнки! Все повернули так, будто корабль загубил не я, а неисправная система управления и плохие погодные условия. Он был небольшим и старым, этот корабль, но долго служил нам верой и правдой.  
  
Хотите знать, как он назывался? «Франклин», вот как.  
  
Есть и другая версия событий, ребятки, но я ее не люблю, она неправильная. Однако именно благодаря той другой версии я отделался штрафом и отправкой на берег. Лучше бы меня вправду упекли в тюрягу, честное слово. Вместо того, чтобы поддержать Блэнки после ампутации, я напивался в насквозь провонявшей квартирке, пока Блэнки не сунул мне под нос визитку мозгоправа из Финглшема и не приказал взять себя в руки. Гудсир, кажется, уехал вместе с Силной к ней на родину, в Канаду. У меня не хватило яиц сказать хотя бы ему, как же мне жаль. Зато хватило смелости проводить «Франклина» в последний путь. Его подняли и отправили на утилизацию, и я успел увидеть, во что он превратился — израненный, смятый, покореженный... В рубке не осталось ни единого целого стекла. Вы же понимаете, ребятки... впрочем, нет, не понимаете. Вы еще слишком молоды. Последний корабль, он как и первый — тоже особенный, просто с ним жизнь заканчивается, а не начинается.  
  
Вот такая история. Иногда я думаю, что София отказала мне оба раза потому, что предвидела, каким я стану, до чего себя доведу. Женщинам не нужны слабаки и мямли. Я недостаточно хорош для нее, и вряд ли смог бы прыгнуть выше головы и кардинально измениться к лучшему. Каждый день видеть упрек в ее глазах было бы еще хуже. Зато вы не упрекаете меня, ведь фотограф поймал вас в момент абсолютного, всепоглощающего счастья. Одним его дано с избытком, а другим — едва наскребешь за долгие годы, но так уж устроено в этом мире, ничего не поделаешь.  
  
Бутылка была пуста, да и утро наступило. Я поменял коту воду, насыпал сухого корма, потом сходил в душ и переоделся. Внизу купил у себя еще виски, положил в бумажный пакет и вышел на улицу. Мобильник, похоже, оставил дома — я вспомнил о нем уже на полпути до Сондс-роуд. Ладно, ерунда. Сел на ступеньку под аркой аккурат напротив гостевого дома. Решил ждать, пока не выпью треть бутылки. Было тепло, солнце светило в небе и чайки кричали. Я условился с собой, что через треть бутылки пойду и посижу на скамейке перед пляжем. Как все-таки хорошо жить рядом с морем, вы не представляете.  
  
Я уже почти достиг «отметки», когда на втором этаже приоткрыли верхнюю часть окна. Кто-то в рубашке, накинутой на голое тело, подставил лицо под струю свежего воздуха. Стекло бликовало, и я не разглядел, кто это. Внутри на подоконнике стоял игрушечный парусник. Я тихонько приподнял бутылку (такой маленький незаметный тост), глотнул еще и побрел к Каналу. Пожалуй, тогда я чувствовал себя таким счастливым, как еще никогда прежде. Ключи бренчали в кармане, я вытащил их, перебрал. И знаете, что-то я передумал идти на пляж. Вместо этого повернул назад, дошел до Квин-стрит и по ней на запад, пока она не слилась с Лондон-роуд, а там до поворота на Альберт, мимо пожарной части. Улицы здесь очень милые, домики такие старинные, с кустами и цветами в крошечных двориках. Красивые красные крыши... Проход к гаражам мимо похоронного бюро, почему-то раньше я не обращал на это внимания. Вот так: слева заросли цветов под окном, а справа... Ну, кто-то же должен и этим заниматься, верно?  
  
Я помню, как открыл гараж, как сел за руль и выехал. Дальше уже смутно. Наверное, в Финглшем поехал, хотя по субботам мозгоправ не принимает.

~ ~ ~  
  
Слушайте, давайте только без этих ваших подробностей, ладно? Мы все здорово натерпелись за те дни, нехер в душу лезть. Фрэнсис потом сам расскажет, что да как, вы уж с ним разбирайтесь, зачем ему понадобилось сначала набухаться, а потом сесть в тачку и слететь с дороги. Ага, и столб освещения ему навстречу сам выбежал, такое бывает с перепою. Слушайте, Сандвич-роуд — это прогулочная полоса для мамашек с детишками, чтобы там побиться, надо совсем упоротым быть! И ограничение там пятьдесят и до Коттингтон-лейкс, и после, до кольца вообще чистое поле. Там сопляков можно учить водить, мать вашу. И вы хотите мне сказать, что это вышло случайно, да? Ах, не случайно... Знаете что, идите в жопу. Я не буду играть с вами в эту игру, домысливать за другого человека. Скажу только то, что сам видел, так что слушайте, если вам оно надо.  
  
Короче, мы звонили Фрэнсису все утро, я и Джопсон, он уже два года в «Мойре» работает. Телефон был отключен. Мы решили — ну, мало ли, человек отсыпается после вчерашнего. Мардж, это моя жена, рассказала, как встретила его на улице и отвела домой, и, судя по ее словам, выглядел Фрэнсис хреново. Я решил не дергать его до полудня. Ну а потом Джопсон зашел ко мне, и мы втроем пошли в «Мойру»: я, Джопсон и Мардж. У меня есть запасные ключи, я сделал дубликат еще тогда, шесть лет назад. Бля, надеялся, они больше никогда не понадобятся... Ну, мы открыли дверь, Мардж и Джопсон поднялись в квартиру, я остался внизу, потому что у меня нога. Я слышал, как они сначала стучат и зовут, потом открыли ту дверь тоже. В квартире, значит, никого, отключенный мобильник валяется на столе рядом с ноутом, но не это главное. Запах, его ни с чем не спутаешь. Я все понял по лицу Мардж, когда она спустилась, а уже потом пришел Джопсон с порожней бутылкой и ноутбуком под мышкой. Поставил его на подзарядку.  
  
Хер его знает, как все это понимать, но паскудно мне стало, сил нет. Мы как в гребаном детективе сидели там и кумекали, куда он мог пойти пьяный и без связи, куда нам первым делом бежать? Марджи сказала, что возьмет машину и будет ездить по окрестностям, а Джопсона отправила спрашивать по забегаловкам на Бич-стрит, не видел ли кто Фрэнсиса, ну и на пирс. Блядский пирс... Я его терпеть не могу, но Фрэнсис часто туда ходит, и я как подумал, что он может спьяну упасть в воду — ограждения там местами ржавые, того и гляди рассыпятся в труху. Мы договорились, что Мардж подберет меня на набережной, и мы поедем его искать. Джопсон уже ушел; он перепугался, бедняга, все повторял, как его Фрэнсис отправил ночью домой, и какое у него было нехорошее предчувствие. Блин, ты не баба, чтобы в такую фигню верить, соберись! Тем временем ноутбук подзарядился, я открыл его и решил проверить, что там Фрэнсис смотрел накануне — мало ли, вдруг какая-нибудь подсказка? Я же вам говорю, оно было как в чертовом дешевом детективе. Ну, я и открыл историю поиска в интернете.  
  
Кхм... Не мое дело судить, так что скажу одно: от Фрэнсиса я такого не ожидал. Хорошо, что Мардж не видела. Надо, бля, хоть следы заметать потом, не знаю. И вроде же, сколько мы с ним знакомы, ничего эдакого я за ним не замечал; он вечно страдал по этой своей Софии, о ней только и говорил. А тут нате вам, кино-говно. Там было еще много других закладок, но я не успел все их открыть, потому что позвонила Мардж, а мне еще нужно было время, чтобы запереть дверь и доковылять до «места встречи».  
  
Я уже не помню, кто именно сообщил об аварии, и о том, что Фрэнсис в больнице: кажется, Джопсону сказал кто-то из знакомых, а он позвонил нам. Мы подхватили его по дороге и поехали. То есть случилось то, чего я боялся уже давно. Я никогда не говорил об этом Фрэнсису, но теперь точно скажу. Да, я ему друг, а не нянька, но когда взрослый мужик выкидывает такие фортели, приходится становиться и нянькой тоже, никуда не денешься.  
  
Ха, а повезло ему, что только простой перелом! Остался бы без ноги, и пришлось бы нам в связке работать, как уродцам в долбаном цирке. Скованные одной цепью, с костылями по бокам, вот же картина, залюбуешься!  
  
Ну а если шутки в сторону... Знаете, я как-то говорил о Фрэнсисе со своим мозгоправом из Финглшема. Он толковый мужик, Фрэнсис тоже к нему ходил. Разговор сам собой туда вырулил в какой-то момент, слово за слово... Мы говорили о саморазрушении, вот: откуда оно берется, как с ним бороться, чем можно помочь. Я сказал, что у меня есть друг с похожими симптомами. Мне и самому порой жить не хотелось, особенно по перваку, после операции, но я никогда не губил себя долго и упорно, как Фрэнк. Я никогда столько не пил, сколько пил он, и не бредил, и не мочился в койку. Дело не только в том, что рядом всегда была старушка Марджи, просто я человек другого склада. Никогда не водилось за мной вот этого самоедства, «рефлексии», как оно по-научному называется. У меня нет «ассоциативного мышления», бля, мозги у меня не цепляют одно к другому и не выстраивают цепочку боли, которую потом можно долго и сладостно ковырять. Фрэнсис всегда... как бы сказать, он всегда был уверен, что ничего хорошего у него в жизни быть не может, ведь откуда ему взяться, хорошему-то, если и София его бросила, и корабль он раздолбал... Так вот я вам скажу: дура эта София и стерва гребаная. Если мужик тебе не нравится — сказала об этом один раз, и все, отвалила. Нефиг названивать ему по ночам и шептать в трубку, как ты скучаешь, потому что «скучать» и «маяться со скуки» — это очень разные вещи! Она играла им так и эдак, сучка, а Фрэнсис вел себя как болван. Ну, влюбленный мужик болван и есть, а что, разве нет?  
  
А что касается корабля... Не Фрэнсис посадил «Франклина» на скалы, вот ей-богу. Я это вам говорю как человек, которому тогда ногу в кашу раздробило. Фрэнк не виноват, хотя ему очень нравится купаться в этом чувстве вины. Да, он тогда выпил, крепко выпил, но приборы не трогал. Что-то вышло из строя, от старости или еще от чего. «Франклин» был еле живой, давно уже следовало его списать, только на маленькие экспедиции трудно найти судно, чтобы и годное, и заказчику по карману. И сколько бы Фрэнк тогда ни выпил, он вел себя, как настоящий капитан. Ни одного лишнего слова, все приказы по делу, координаты по рации, шлюпки, высадка рядом на острова, и это при почти нулевой видимости! Он помогал переносить раненых, вашу мать, и вертолет прилетел как раз вовремя, только сесть смог не сразу, и до него тоже пришлось добираться на лодках. Мне дико жаль ту девочку, Силну, она нам всем нравилась, и ногу свою мне жаль, но это все не повод, чтобы лепить из Фрэнсиса второго «капитана «Конкордии», ясно? Ему тогда тоже здорово досталось, тряхануло и еще стеклом сверху засыпало, вот и вел себя на допросах, как дурак. Только есть такое понятие в юрист... юриспруденции, называется «самооговор», суды такое не любят. Признаюсь, я обрадовался, что Фрэнк приехал в Дил. Хуже было бы, окажись он где-то далеко, совсем один. Тут хотя бы мы с Мардж за ним присматриваем, ну и Джопсон помогает. Он толковый парень, хоть и чересчур смазливый.  
  
Я вот только одного не могу понять: когда Фрэнсис очухался и к нему стали пускать (мы сказали, что у него никого нет, только сестры в Ирландии, а я его старый друг), мне показалось, что он снова бредит. Может, так оно и было от всяких там лекарств. Он увидел меня, моргнул и спрашивает: «Слушай, Том, а что было шесть лет назад?» Ну, думаю, всё, поехал мужик кукушечкой. Я начал осторожно так рассказывать: «Ну, летом две тысячи двенадцатого мы с тобой вышли на «Франклине» в пролив Ланкастер...» Фрэнк меня перебил: нет, говорит, другое. Что в мире тогда делалось, где какие были войны? Фиг знает зачем ему это теперь понадобилось. Какие обычно, говорю: Ближний Восток, Палестина там, еще в Египте начиналась заваруха. Но жарче всего было в Сирии — Дамаск, Алеппо... Тут Фрэнсис закрыл глаза, видно, от усталости, и несколько раз повторил: «Алеппо, Алеппо...», а потом задремал. Ума не приложу, что это были за вопросы. Может, из памяти что-то всплыло, так бывает после травм и всяких потрясений.  
  
Так что я вас прошу: когда захотите поговорить с Фрэнсисом, не мучайте его, не устраивайте допрос. Хватит с него тех, что уже были. А лучше подождите, пока он встанет на ноги, и заглядывайте в «Мойру». Сейчас там хозяйничают Мардж с Джопсоном, а по пятницам и субботам Марджи заменяет Джон Диггл, он часто приходил у нас посидеть, да и сам неплохо стряпает.  
   
Нет, Эдварда Чарльвуда я больше не видел. Да что странного — ну, ходил человек обедать к нам, потом сменил привычки. И того чувака, который подрался с Эдвардом в «Мойре», я тоже больше не встречал, да я и видел его всего один раз, толком и не запомнил. А что, разве это важно?  
  
Мардж прожужжала мне все уши, мол, Фрэнка надо устроить на серьезную программу по борьбе с алкогольной зависимостью, но я думаю, это все-таки был единичный случай, он сейчас не уйдет в запой, как после выкидонов Софии. Бывает так, что человек как бы достигает дна, а потом отталкивается от него и плывет обратно, наверх. Я уж постараюсь, чтобы Фрэнсис выплыл и выбрался на берег. Хорошо, что он здесь, рядом с морем. Море лечит, знаете ли, без него таким сухарям соленым, как я и Фрэнк, жизни нет.  
  
Так что вы тоже заходите в «Мойру», не пожалеете! А чтобы не заблудиться, вот, возьмите флаер.


End file.
